Blocky Horror Picture Show
by Morgan64
Summary: A Minecraft version of Rocky Horror Picture Show
1. Chapter 1

Science Fiction/Multiplayer 

(Iron Golem)

Solid Snake was Pliskin

When Raiden stepped in

Master Chief took a stand

And The Saints Boss was there

Without underwear

Bruce Wayne was Arkham City's Batman

Then something went wrong

For Pauline and D. Kong

They got caught by a small Jumping Man

Then at a deadly pace

It Moved from Deadly Space

And this is how the Hedgehog ran

(Mobs and Iron Golem)

Science fiction, multiplayer

Doctor Eggman will build a creature

See androids fighting Rock and Shepherd

Wayne Holden walked a long Lost Planet

Wo Oh Oh Oh hey

In the late night, multiplayer, sandbox game

(Iron Golem)

I met Link and his arrow

Saw Fox roll a barrel

When Samus Arin showed her skills

And I really got hot

When all those bombs got dropped

Bomberman and the others were killed

Mario and Mushrooms

Factory with Runes

And Sly Cooper taught me to steal

But when worlds collide

Said Reggie to the guys

My bodies ready for whole lots of thrills

It's a

(Mobs and Iron Golem)

Science fiction, multiplayer

Doctor Cortex will build inventions

See robots fighting Chell and Gordon

See Lilac run through a Freedom Planet

Wo Oh Oh Oh hey

In the late night, multiplayer, sandbox game

I wanna play

Oh Oh hey

Play the late night multiplayer sandbox game

Made by Mojang

Oh Oh hey

Play the late night multiplayer sandbox game

For a little change

Oh Oh hey

Play the late night, multiplayer, sandbox game

"Here they come! Everyone hide!"

"When they come in we'll all yell surprise. Ready? 1... 2... 3..."

"SURPRISE!"

"Steve? Steve? Are you alright? I think we may have surprised him too much."


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit Alex 

My eyes opened. They saw me in my bed. My wife, and best friend for many long years, Alex sat beside the bed, waiting for me to become conscious again.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel kind of like a cow ran over top of me. What happened?"

"You passed out, at your own surprise party."

"Surprise party? For what?"

"Silly you. Don't you remember your own birthday?"

"Oh. I almost forgot. Sorry for my fainting and all."

"It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just relax and I'll make us some breakfast before we leave."

"Leave? Where are we going?"

"I thought it would be a really great idea if we journey out into the woods and go camping."

(Steve)

Hey Alex

(Alex)

Yeah Steve

(Steve)

I've got something to say

About this whole... camping trip

I think we should just stay

(Alex)

Oh Steve

(Steve)

The puddles are deep

(Alex)

But I swam it

(Steve)

Alex

You got a bright future

(Alex)

I planned it

(Steve)

Alex

Please don't tell me to

(Alex)

Can it

(Steve)

Alex

I have one thing to say

And that's dammit Alex

I love you

The roads are long

(Alex)

But I ran it

(Steve)

Alex

There are fires in the woods

(Alex)

But I fan it

(Steve)

Alex

If there's safety for you then I have it

Alex

I've one thing to say and that's

Dammit Alex I love you

Here's the gold that proves that I'm no joker

All the vows we shared can grow

That's love, gifts, and safety for you

Oh Alex don't you see I love you so

(Alex)

Oh it's sweet of you to care for me

(Mobs)

Oh Steve

(Alex)

But you must understand that I try see

(Mobs)

Oh Steve

(Alex)

Besides most of the monsters are friendly

(Mobs)

Oh Steve

(Alex)

I've one thing to say and that's Steve

Oh please

I love you

Oh Steve

(Steve)

Oh... dammit!

(Alex)

Oh please...

(Steve)

Oh, Alex

(Alex)

Love you

(Steve)

I love you too

(Steve & Alex)

There's one thing left to do - ah - oo.

(Steve)

And that's go grab our things and then pack it

(Mobs)

Alex

(Steve)

When we set out I'll just stand it

(Mobs)

Alex

(Steve)

Any mobs try to kill then I'll stab it

(Mobs)

Alex

(Steve)

Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Alex, I love you

Dammit, Alex

(Alex)

Oh Steve, yes please

(Steve)

Dammit, Alex

(Steve & Alex)

I love you

Excuse me. Pardon me. I hope you don't mind. I would like, ah, if I may, ...to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Steve and his wife Alex, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left their home that late cold night, to visit a Dr. Stephen Black, ex-tutor, and now friend to both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were traveling. It's true, also, that the spare carrots they were carrying was badly in need of some... cleaning, but, uh, they being normal kids and, on a nice night out... well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening, were they?... On a night out... it was a night out they were going to remember... for a very long... time.

"Steve. Don't you think we should make camp somewhere now? I think the pigs are getting tired."

"Nonsense. I fed them just ten minutes ago."

"Ouch!"

I turned my head to see Alex lying in the mud. Her pig laying down on the ground asleep.

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Alex stood up from the mud and dusted herself off. She stared down hopelessly at her sleeping pig.

"You're so hopeless." She told it, shaking her head.

"Maybe we could set up camp here." I insisted.

"What? Here? There's not enough space to pitch up a tent or get firewood or anything." Alex disagreed "I think the best place was back a few miles, next to that pond."

"No. That place was way too dangerous. You could have fallen in and drowned."

"Steve, you worry way too much about my safety. Can we just find a suitable spot before the mobs come out?"

"Well, it doesn't technically matter. The mobs are friendly here."

It was then that I noticed two colorful skeletons stumbling our way from behind Alex. I quickly took her hand and headed deeper into the forest, leaving the pigs behind.

"Oh. ...What's the matter, Steve?" Alex shouted as soon as we lost sight of the mobs.

"It was... it was two... weirdly colored skeletons..." I explained trying to catch my breath.

"Skeletons? I wonder where they're headed." Alex turns around and starts walking back to where we just escaped.

"Alex!" I grabbed her arm, turning her back towards me. She stared into my eyes. I could tell she was aggravated.

I let go of her arm, and she continued to walk back. I followed behind, cautiously.

"You see what you did you big dope?!" Shouted one of the skeletons "You scared 'em away with that ugly green mug o' yours!"

"MY ugly mug?! What about yours?!" The other shouted "You're uglier than I am!"

"Excuse me." Alex chimed in, interrupting the argument "May we help you?"

"Oh you're back!" The pink skeleton said cheerfully "Yeah, we're just wonderin' where the Woodland Mansion is. Could you tell us?"

"Oh my. I'm afraid I don't know." Answered Alex "But my husband and I would be happy to accompany you."

Why did she have to say that?

"Perfect." The green skeleton clapped "By the way, my name is Greene. And this is my brother, Pinky."

"Nice to meet ya." The pink skeleton stumbled towards me, extending it's boney arm "Well, go ahead. I won't bite." He laughed.

I chuckled nervously, feeling an elbow in my stomach, and the glance of my wife. She was giving me the "Don't embarrass me" look again. Why does she always do that?

"Yes, he won't bite... very hard." The green skeleton chuckled, which gave the pink one an annoyed look.

I slowly lifted my shaking hand. I grabbed his, and shook. I began to feel more comfortable around them. They were pretty friendly. Even more friendly than the other friendly mobs.

"I-I'm sorry about running away." I apologized, loosening my grip on the skeleton's hand "It's just that, I've never seen skeletons like you before."

"Oh, well we actually come from..." the pink one started, but got elbowed in the stomach by his brother... that is if skeletons have stomachs.

"We better going if we don't want to miss that party." the green skeleton signaled to his nonexistent watch.

"Ooh, a party! We should totally go Steve." Alex squealed grabbing my arm in a tight grip.

"But Alex, we weren't even invited."

"No worries." Greene chimed in "You can just come along as our guests."

Well, I guess I'm not talking my way out of this one.

"Okay, we'll go." I said accepting my defeat.

"Great, you won't regret it. Now if I had a darn map." Pinky scratched head.

"I got a map." I said reaching into my back pocket. I hand the map to Pinky so he could find the Woodland Mansion.

"Hmmm... yes... I think it's right there on the edge of the swamp." Pinky exclaimed pointing at the spot on the map.

"Okay then. I'll lead you there." I told them after Pinky reached the map back to me.

And so we headed out to find the Woodland Mansion together... I just hope I know what I'm doing.


End file.
